


A deal has been struck

by Rosaline_Gold



Series: Deals [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosaline_Gold/pseuds/Rosaline_Gold
Summary: What if a deal that was made in a different life time holds the key towards Belle and Rumplestilskin finding each other in a land without magic .
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Series: Deals [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901716
Kudos: 7





	1. prologue

Belle stood next to her father as he sat in his throne waitting for the help they so desperately needed in their fight against the ogre's that had invaded their border's just a few days prior to when they sent out the call to the mysterious dark one . Sir maurice get's up from his throne and sighs after waiting for quite a long time. 

" Where the bloody hell is this so called dark one ? " maurice growled out only for belle to place her hand on her father's arm and smiles up at him. 

" Calm down father please " belle said before everyone looked towards the door that leads into the throne room of Sir maurice's castle after they heard what sounded like someone knocking on it . Just then the two guards standing on either side of the door slowly open the door, there seemed to be no one standing on the other side at all . 

Suddenly out of nowhere this high pitch laugh could be heard from Sir maurice's throne as Rumplestiltskin also known as the dark one throughout most of the enchanted forest was sitting in it with his legs over the other arm rest. Everyone turned around to look at Rumplestiltskin who had just finished up his laughing before giving off a creepy looking smile to himself. 

" Now then you had sent me a message .. something along the lines of ....help .. help we are dying, can you save us ? " then Gaston who was standing in front of belle and her father suddenly points his sword out towards Rumplestiltskin to which only Rumplestiltskin slaps it way like it was nothing before he continues what he was about to say before being rudely interrupted by Gaston's sword .

" Now where was i? " Rumplestilskin said out loud as he strokes his chin before giggling a bit 

"ah yes, i can help you your little town for a price " Rumplestilskin said looking at everyone in the room. 

Sir maurice looks at Rumplestiltskin and shakely asks " what is the price ? " 

Rumplestilskin smiles with a bit of glee before he points to Belle " my price is her .." 

Sir maurice wraps his arms around belle " No.. not my precious belle " Sir maurice said glaring at Rumplestilskin 

" The young lady is engaged to me " Gaston said shielding belle from the Rumplestilskin , which caused Rumplestilskin to let out a small laugh 

" i wasn't asking if she was engaged . i'm not looking for love , i'm looking for a caretaker ..for my rather large estate. It's her or no deal " Rumplestilskin said 

only for sir maurice to point to the door and say " leave " 

which caused Gaston to pull belle back with his arm but Rumplestilskin just shrugs his shoulders and started to walk towards the door 

" all right " he said as his back turns away from belle and her family.

Belle pulls herself away from Gaston and cries out " No wait ! " which cause Rumplestilskin to stop and turn around and look at Belle " i'll go with him " Belle said 

which Gaston to look at Belle and says " i forbid it Belle " which only caused belle to roll her eyes mentally 

" No one decides my fate but me i shall go " Belle said to both her father and Gaston 

Rumplestiltskin smiles at belle before saying to her " it's forever dearie " 

" my Family .. friend's .. they'll all live? " Belle asked Rumplestilskin 

to which Rumpelstiltskin replied with " you have my word " which caused belle to smile smally 

" then you have mine . I'll go with you forever ",Rumplestilskin let out a high pitched giggle 

" Deal ", to the shock of everyone standing in the room 

Suddenly Sir maurice said " Belle .. please you can't do this! Belle please ! you can't go with this beast " , Rumplestilskin acts like what Sir maurice said offended him but Belle lets out a small sigh that no one seemed to notice

" Father .. gaston .. it's been decided " " Belle said before looking at Rumplestilskin 

Which caused Rumplestilskin to slowly walk over to Belle while saying " she is right you know the deal it has been struck"


	2. Chapter 2

Belle French yawns a bit as she slowly wakes up in the room she had been placed in 28 years earlier by someone known in what she thought could maybe a past life, going by the name of the evil queen. Belle slowly sat up on her tiny little bed and pulled her knees to her chest wishing she could be let out of what feels nothing more then a cage. Suddenly the door to belle's cell in the hospital which was located in a small maine town called storybrooke opens up and standing in front of the door was a nurse carrying belle's morning medications. then nurse smiled softly at belle before giving belle her meds and quickly leaving just as fast as she had came .

Belle sighed to herself after the nurse had left the medication she hated to take everyday, she hated the medication even more the being locked away from the rest of the world , heck she honestly hated it even more then not being allowed to eat anything before she could start her day off right . Then belle looked at the plate of food that was sitting just in front of her door to the room she had been placed in for what seemed like a lifetime ago now, Belle then slowly got up off her bed and slowly walked towards the plate of food before picking it up and pouting a bit seeing it was one of her least favorite meals she ever got. 

" Oatmeal again " Belle said as she picked up the small cup filled with her pills she was suppose to take, then belle looked towards the small window that was to the left of her bed wishing the window was much bigger then it was .. given she strangely felt like she was missing something but she couldn't quite place her finger on it. Then Belle got up off her bed before walking over to the small window and tossing out her medication though the window. A small smile came across Belle's face as she felt the small amount of warm from the morning sun light as it touches her finger tips, Once Belle was finished with getting rid of her medication she walked back over to her where she had left her breakfast . After sitting down she then picks up the spoon in her breakfast before looking at it. 

" what was with that dream " Belle thought to herself a bit as she place a little bit of the oatmeal that was in front of her into her mouth , belle kept on slowly eating the oatmeal as she ponders the thought about her dream and who that stange imp as she could maybe call him was .. and why he felt so familiar to her but she couldn't really place her finger on it .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Meanwhile on the other side of town, Mr. gold who was once known as Rumplestilskin in the enchanted forest was getting ready to leave his home which was located just on the outskirts of town just before the main street started to which he had a simple pawn shop. As Mr gold grabs his cane and closes his front door before locking it behind him, he slowly starts to walk towards his cadillac only to open the driver side door and place his cane into the passenger side of the car before getting in himself then he pulls out of his driveway and sets off towards his pawn shop for his normal day of nothing really interesting happening before going out later that evening to collect the rent from the many building within storybrooke which he owned and rented out to many of the people of storybrooke. 

Once Mr. gold pulled up to his shop he strangely noticed across the street at the Bed and Breakfast seemed to be what looked like a 1979 yellow volkswagen beetle which slightly peaked Mr. gold's interests, but he shrugs it off as he walks into his shop for the start of his day .


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night Mr. gold closes up his shop and lets out a long sigh he honestly hated rent day , will it wasn't the day itself that he hated more, it was having to deal with some of the people he rented out to. Then mr. Goldfinishes locks up his shop and heads towards his car and before getting in and heading towards his first stop of the night which so happened to be the nuns oh how much he hated dealing with the nuns . 

As Mr. Gold stops in front of the only church in storybrooke and grumbles a bit to himself " i hope the Nuns have the money this time around " as he gets out of his car and slowly walks up the steps leading to the main part of the church before stopping in front of the church's front door and only to knock on it with the handle of his cane, as he stood there waiting for either one of the lesser nun's who's name he didn't really care to remember or for mother Superior to show up and give him the rent he was due. 

After Standing outside the church for what seemed like forever , the front door slowly opened and one of the lesser nuns looked at Mr. gold before letting out a small gasp, only to which Mr. Gold gave off a slight smirk before saying " hehe aww look at the scared little nun " 

" i'm not scared " the Lesser nun said to Mr. Gold before moving to the side so Mr. Gold could walk in, After Mr. Gold walked into the Church he was led to Mother Superior's office by the lesser nun . Once Mr. Gold was standing in front of Mother Superior's office he was thinking a bit he should of set Mr. Dove to get all the rent today but oh well hindsight 20/20 as some would say .

The lesser nun walks into Mother superior's office and looks at Mother superior who was sitting behind her huge desk with a few paper's covering her face, then the tlesser nun quietly said" um Mr. gold is here for the rent your mistress ", Suddenly Mother superior placed down the paper's she was holding before looking at the lesser nun with a bit of an annoyed look across her face.

" let him come in " Mother superior said to the lesser nun before opening one of the many drawers in her desk before pulling out a very small envelope filled with their rent for the church. Mr gold walks into the office before looking at mother superior with a bit of bored look on his face from how long he had to wait to get his rent. 

'So do you have my rent ? " Mr. gold asked Mother superior before leaning a bit on his cane given how long he had to wait just to even see Mother superior just to get his weekly rent. Mother superior walked around her desk with the very small envelope in her hand. 

" here is your rent Gold " Mother superior said as she handed the envelope to Mr. gold , who happened to open it up in front of her before looking over the money then mother Superior said " it's all there Gold .. now would you mind leaving you make all the other nuns here quite scared " 

Mr. gold looked up from the money he was counting before looking at Mother superior and saying " i don't honestly care what your nuns think of me and also it seems like you are short again , i told you if you were short again i would be taking the church " 

" Please don't Mr. gold .. not before our annual Church candle drive " Mother superior Begged Mr. gold gold which only got a slight laugh from Mr. gold who slowly turned and headed out of the Church before pulling out his phone and calling Mr. dove to get most of the other rent expect for the bed and Breakfast given that location was on his way home. 

A few hours later after Mr. Gold had finished with the nuns he walks into Storybrooke's only bed and breakfast looking forward to collecting the last of the rent money that was owned to him , but as Mr .Gold stops just behind a young lady who was in front of him getting a room at the inn and smiled softly to himself given this was the last rent he was due and he always knew Granny as everyone town called the old woman who ran both the bed and breakfast along with the local dinner had her rent in full and on time. 

Then the young woman suddenly turned around to leave and head up to her room she had rented for the night before bumping into Mr. Gold before saying " oh i'm so sorry " 

" it's quite fine dear " Mr. gold replied before looking at the young woman with a bit of a strange look on his face before asking " may i ask what your name is ? " 

the young woman smiled smally before saying " it's Emma " . 

" Emma what a lovely name that is " mr . Gold said before grabbing his rent money from the old women and turns to the leave the inn, As Mr. gold heads to his car he let out a slight yawn feeling a bit tired , then Mr. gold enters his car and heads on his way home, but just as mr. gold pulls up into his driveway he suddenly feels a pounding headache starting to form as the memories of his other life within the enchanted forest start to slowly resurface. " Oh Belle , i'm sorry " mr. gold said to himself before heading into his house. 

After Mr. gold entered his house he walked over to his mini bar and poured himself a small glass of bourbon before taking a sit in his favorite char and pulling off his tie a bit and turning on the tv letting the noise from the tv drown in the background as he started to think a bit about how he let the only good thing in his life go away so easily. After a while Mr. gold finished his glass of bourbon before sighing and turning off the tv after noticing how late it was getting before getting up out of his chair and walking to his kitchen and placing his bourbon glass into the kitchen sink, then he head towards the main staircase and slowly walked up them and headed towards his bedroom for a hopeful goodnight's sleep . 

Meanwhile in the hospital's asylum, Belle walked towards her tiny bed she had in her very small room only to lay down on it and covered herself up with the thin sheet like blanket she had though she wished for something a lot more warmer to cover her body for the whole night and with that she let out a small yawn before slowly closing her eyes as she laid her head on top of her arms and hopes to dream about that strange imp for the dream she had the night before again.


	4. Chapter 4

"where are you taking me " belle asked Rumplestilskin after they had shown up at his estate which is known as the dark castle , which caused Rumplestilskin to giggle before replying with 

" let's call .. it your room " he said as they kept walking, to which belle tilts her head a bit 

" my room ? " belle said before they both stop in front of a door 

" well it's sounds a nicer then " dungeon" rumplestiltskin said as he waved his right hand in front of him causing the door to open and shoves belle into the room before the door closes behind her as rumplestiltskin walks away. 

A few days later belle was in the dining room serving rumplestiltskin his tea as he was starting to list off the list of chores she was going have to do. 

" you'll severe me all my meals and clean the castle " Rumplestilskin said as belle was finished pouring both cups of tea

" i ..i understand" belle replied as she place the teapot back down on the table 

" you 'll dust my collection, and launder my clothing " belle sighs softly to herself before saying 

" yes " then rumplestiltskin taps the side of his cheek and smiles before saying 

" you'll also get me fresh straw when i'm at my spinning wheel " to which belle said 

" got it " as she picks up rumplestiltskin's cup to hand it to him. 

As belle walks over to rumplestiltskin with his cup , he said

" oh , and you'll skin the children i hunt for their pelts " which caused belle to drop the cup she was holding in her hands .

" That one was a quip. Not serious " rumplestiltskin said to belle 

" right " belle said in return as she bent down to pick up the broken tea cup she had dropped . Then belle looked at the broken tea cup in her hands 

" oh .. my i'm so sorry but . uh it's ..it's chipped " belle said with a few tears around her eyes then she holds out the cup to rumplestiltskin 

" you .. you can hardly see it " belle said looking up at rumplestiltskin still trying to hold back the tears.

"It's just a cup " Rumplstilskin said with a bit of a shrug of his shoulders . 

The next day belle was up on a ladder trying to pull at the curtains wanting to open them while Rumplestilskin was at his spining wheel spining . Then belle looks over at Rumplestilskin and asks

" why do you spin so much ? " Rumplestilskin stops spinning and looks at belle 

" sorry it's just you've spun straw into more gold then you could ever spend" belle said still looking at rumplestilskin, Rumplestilskin smiles a bit before saying 

" i like to watch the wheel .. it help me forget " belle smiles back before saying 

" forget what ? " Rumplestilskin shrugs a bit 

" i guess it worked " then he laughs and so does belle before he gets up and walk over to her . 

" What are you doing ? " Rumplestilskin asked as he stood next the ladder belle was on , belle replied 

" opening these! , it's almost spring. we should let some light in " belle said before tugging again on the curtain then she pouts before asking 

" what did you do nail these down ? " to which Rumplestilskin responded with a simple 

" yes " then belle tugs on the curtains again only to slip off the ladder but before she fell on to the floor, Rumplestilskin suddenly catches her in time and both of them are surprised as they look into each other's eyes. 

" Um thank you" belle said quietly as rumplestilskin placed her gently on her feet before saying

" it's no matter" belle brushes herself off a bit before looking at the curtains that were on the floor and says 

" i'll.. uh, put the curtain's back up " Rumplestilskin shrugs a bit as he walks back towards his spinning wheel before saying as he sat down 

" uh there's no need. I'll get used to it " which caused a small smile to appear on belle's face


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning belle woke up as the little bit of light in that was coming in to room as being blinding " ugh i want more sleep " she muttered before moving her hands up towards her eyes rubbing them a bit but as she rubbed them she noticed they were a bit wet from what she only could figure out to be tears yet she couldn't figure out if she had been crying just before going to sleep or during her strange filled dreams she was starting to have. 

Belle sat on her bed quietly in thought as she thought about the dream she had " hmm this dream was a lot more interesting then the last one but i wonder who this imp in my dreams is " belle muttered to herself before looking towards the door of the room she was in. Then the door opened and belle knew it was time for her medication she hated. 

Mr. Gold slowly woke up and smiles to himself having his memories of his life in the enchanted forest again " ugh it's been to long for this plan to go effect " he said to himself before slowly getting out of his bed and getting ready for the day. A Hour later Mr. Gold was downstairs having his morning coffee while looking over the morning paper seeing he was up earlier then he thought would of been. 

Back in the Asylum, Belle kept on thinking about her latest dream while she ate her breakfast , once belle finishes her breakfast she looked at the medication she was being forced to take before getting up off her bed and sighing a bit as she walks over to the small window that gave her the very littlest amount of light before throwing out the medication again then she headed back over to the bed in her room and lays down on it and looks up at the ceiling as she waited for when she would be given lunch given she never really left her room like most of the other people in the asylum. 

While Mr. Gold was in the back of his shop , he walked over to a small chest and pulls out a simple black velvet bag before pulling out a chipped tea cup and started to look at it with sad eyes. As he looked at it he thought back to the times he had with his little caretaker back in his dark castle " oh belle .. " he muttered to himself before placing the cup back into the velvet bag to which he then placed back into the small chest he had then he closes the chest and locking the chest up before letting out a sigh as he grabbed his cane and head around to the front of the shop. Suddenly the little bell above Mr. gold's shop door rings as the sheriff of storybrooke Graham and his new appointed deputy Emma walk into the shop.


	6. Chapter 6

Mr. gold looks at sheriff Graham and deputy Emma swan before walking around to the front of the counter separating the front half of his shop with the back of it " it's quite wonderful to see you again Ms. Swan " Mr. Gold said while leaning a bit on his cane he placed in front of him. Graham raises an eyebrow a bit 

" have you two already met ? " he asked to which Emma nods before saying 

" it was very brief last night at the bed and breakfast." 

" so what brings the two of you into my humble shop Sheriff? " Mr. Gold asked Graham with a bit of slight grin on his face 

" Oh i'm just bring Emma to all the place into and introducing her to some of the locals given she is helping me out at the station and all " Graham replied 

Emma started to look around the shop a bit " Wow Mr. Gold you have quite the interesting stock here " Emma remarked a bit 

" Why thank you Miss .. i didn't quite get your last name last night " Mr . gold said before tapping the side of his cheek a bit 

" it's swan .. Emma Swan " Emma said back to Mr. Gold with a soft smile on her face before looking back at one of the puppets that were hanging near the front of the shop 

Graham looked quite happy that Mr . Gold seemed to be in a good mood when they had come in, then Graham looked at his watched noticing the time before looking at Emma a bit " Um Emma .. we should be going we don't have much more time for our lunch break " 

Emma looked away from the puppet again before walking over to Graham " okay Graham let's head to Granny's to grab something and head to the station " 

" it was nice to see you sheriff and nice to have a better meeting Miss. Swan " Mr . Gold said before leading both of them to the door of the shop. 

A few weeks later since Emma had joined the Sheriff, Mr. gold noticed one of his many renters he had , had missed a payment two weeks ago .. which turned his mood from mildly annoyed to down right pissed off. Then mr. gold pulls out his cell phone and dial up a number " ah Mr. dove i need you to meet me at Game of thrones " then man on the other end of the phone agrees to meet mr . gold at the desired location no questions asked. After mr. gold finished his phone called he got up and closed up his shop before walking down the street to the shop called Game of Thorn's looking to get what was owed to him. 

After walking down the street for a few miles mr. gold stopped in front of the shop called game of thrones and nods his head when he saw his only henchmen who he had on his payroll walk up to him " hello boss " he said before standing next to mr . gold and going quiet ...Mr. dove was a man of little words and that's what mr. gold liked about him. Then mr. gold opened the shop's front door and walked into the shop followed closely behind by mr. dove. 

Moe French who was the owner of game of thrones walks to the front of the shop and looks terrified when he saw mr. gold and mr. dove " uh .. uh mr. gold what brings you here ? .. rent isn't due for another three weeks " Moe said trying to sound as brave as he could 

" well mr. french it seems you missed a payment two weeks ago and i'm not a fan of not being paid what is owed to me on time " mr gold said as mr . dove was walking around the store looking for what could make up for the payment that was missed. Then Moe glups thinking back to two weeks prior to when he had lost his rent money in a game of poker , him and a few of his drinking buddies did , then he heard mr . dove said 

" there is nothing in here i'm going to have a look in the back boss" to which mr. gold only nods before looking back at moe french. After a while Mr. dove walks back in and whispers into mr. gold's ear something that moe couldn't hear, then mr. gold said 

" alright mr. french the terms of the rent were very clear so for failure to pay i'm taking your truck" 

After mr. gold said he was taking the truck moe used to deliver the flowers he sold in his shop the only thing that was going though his mind was how screwed he was without it 

" wait you can't take my truck it's valentine's day tomorrow i'm going to need it " moe begged mr . gold to which caused mr. gold to shrug his shoulders a bit

" i'm going to let you two continue this little talk , goodbye mr. french " mr. gold said as he walked away and out the front door of the shop. 

Once mr. gold had went down a few blocks , Mr. french ran out of his shop and called out to mr gold

"Oh, this is no way to do business, Gold! You are the lowest! People aren't gonna put up with this! " but mr . gold kept on walking before getting stopped by the wonderful mayor of storybrooke Regina mills. as she walks out of granny's the only dinner in stoybrooke 

" well that is quite the show huh mr . gold " Regina asked mr gold to which mr. gold responded with 

" well mr. french is having a bad day , it happens to the best of us. "

Regina only nods before saying " I've been meaning to talk to you about something " mr. gold raises one of his eye brows before saying

" Yeah, and the moment you have something I wanna discuss, we'll have that little chat " then mr. gold walked around regina as she was blocking his path and started back on his way but regina grabbed his wrist and said

"No, we're gonna do this now. It'll only take a moment." 

Mr. gold looked down at his wrist before looking back at regina and said " Is there something eating you, dear? or Something you need to get out in the open? Cause it's gonna have to wait" then he pulled his wrist away from regina's grasp and in a much lower tone said " please " before walking away leaving a confused regina standing in the middle of the sidewalk watching as mr . gold walked away from her , seeing she was forced to obey his command due to the please enchantment written into spell she had casted back in the enchanted forest.

Upon coming up to his home later that night Mr gold noticed that the front of his house had been broken into so he reached into the glove compartment of his car and pulled out a simple handgun he had, before closing the driver side door and slowly walks up to the front steps. Once Mr. gold had entered the house he slowly walked around a bit before hearing something not far off to the right of him and seeing Deputy Emma swan in his house " Deputy Swan what are you doing here ? " mr. gold asked from behind her pointing his gun at her.

Emma slowly turned around hold on to her own gun pointing it at mr. gold, " Your neighbor's saw your front door open and called it in" she said as she slowly lowered her weapon, then mr. gold lowered his and said 

" well it appears I've been robbed" suddenly Emma lets out a small laugh before saying

" Funny how that keeps happening to you." to which Mr. gold nods and replies with 

" well, I'm a difficult man to love. " 

Soon after both mr. gold and Emma were in mr. gold's kitchen discussing what seemed to have been taken from his home and who might of wanted to take from mister gold . Mr. gold picks up the glass of rum he had in front of him " the only person i could think of is Moe French " he said after taking a sip of his rum , then Emma nods her head before asking 

" why do you say that ? " as mr. gold thought for a second before he placed his glass of rum down and said 

" he recently missed a payment of rent , a short while ago and we had a little disagreement over collateral." Emma looks at what she had written down before looking up at mr. gold and saying 

" Okay. I'll go get him and check him out." 

After Emma left , Mr. gold walked up the stairs slowly and headed into his study and opened the the bottom left drawer of his desk in the middle of the room and growls when he saw the only thing of true value to him was missing. Then mr. gold walked to his bedroom thinking that in the morning he was going to get moe french for what he took from him .


	7. Chapter 7

Belle was pouring tea for both her and Rumplestilskin before asking " Why did you want me here?" to which rumplestiltskin replied with 

" The place was filthy", Belle just looks at Rumplestilskin before saying 

" I think you were lonely. I mean, any man would be lonely" which caused Rumplestilskin to let out a slightly high giggle before picking up his tea cup that Belle had placed in front of him and says 

" I'm not a man. " Then he takes a sip as Belle takes a seat on the chair Rumplestilskin summoned for her a couple months ago. 

After Belle took a sip from her own tea before placing her tea cup down and says " So, I've had a couple of months to look around, and upstairs, there's clothing .. small, as if for a child? Was it yours or... was there a son? " Rumplestilskin looks over his cup after taking another sip almost as he was lost in thought before shaking his head and sighs before saying 

" There was a son. I lost him, as I did his mother . " 

Suddenly Belle wipes back a few tears before saying " I'm sorry. So you... you were a man, once. An ordinary man." Rumplestilskin nods before he finishes his tea, then belle looked at Rumplestilskin before asking " If I'm never going to know another person in my whole life, can't I at least know you? " After belle asked her question Rumplestilskin got up from his chair and walked over to belle and stood next to her and said 

" Perhaps.. perhaps you just want to learn the monster's weaknesses!" 

" You're not a monster" Belle said after she finished her own tea and got up to clean away the tea set she had put out, then she asked " Is that why you cover all the mirrors up?" suddenly a loud banging could be heard coming from the entryway of the castle so instead of answering belle, Rumplestiltskin walked to the door and opened it only to be face to face with Belle's betrothed Gaston. 

Gaston pulled out his sword and pointed it out towards Rumplestilskin and said " I am Sir Gaston, and you, beast, have taken-" just before Gaston could finish what he was going to say Rumplestilskin waved his hand and changed Gaston into a beautiful red rose before picking him up and closing the door behind him and walks back towards the main part of the castle. 

When Rumplestilskin came back into the main room of the castle belle could be seen dusting the mantle in above the fireplace , then Belle turned around and looked at Rumplestilskin and asked " Who was that? " to which Rumplestilskin replied with 

" Just an old woman selling flowers." before pulling the red rose from behind his back and holding it out to belle and says " Here. If you'll have it. " 

" Why, thank you " Belle says as she crosses the room and takes the rose from Rumplestilskin and gives it a quick smell before placing it on the dining room table , then she walked over to the nearby cupboard and opened it up grabbing out a vase and a pair of scissors. Rumplestilskin giggles to himself before walking over to his spinning wheel and taking a seat as Belle started to trim up the rose and placed into the vase. 

As Rumplestilskin started his spinning wheel up he asked belle " You had a life, Belle. Before... this—friends... family. What made you choose to come here with me? " belle smiles softly before going back to the cupboard and putting the scissors back and closing up the cupboard then she looked at Rumplestilskin and said

" well heroism, sacrifice... you know, there aren't a lot of opportunities in this land for women to show what they can do. To see the world .. to be heroes. So, when you arrived that was my chance. I always wanted to be brave. So i figured, do the brave thing, and bravery would follow." 

Then Rumplestilskin asked " And is it everything you hoped? " , Belle taps her right cheek a bit as she walked over to Rumplestilskin before stopping in front of one of the vase's near him and said 

" Well I did want to see the world, that part didn't really work out. But I did save my village." Rumplestilskin nods as he loads his spinning wheel a bit before asking 

" And what about your, uh... betrothed?"

Then Belle turned and looked at rumplestiltskin before chuckling to herself before saying " It was an arranged marriage. Honestly, I never really cared much for Gaston " Rumplestilskin spins his wheel some more after loading it some more then belle said " To me love is—love is layered. Love is a mystery to uncovered. Yeah, I could never truly give my heart to someone as superficial as he. " 

The only thing Rumplestilskin did was nod as he kept on spinning , then belle walks over to him and says " But, um, you were going to tell me about your son." Rumplestilskin stops spinning and looks up at belle before saying 

" I'll tell you what... I'll make you a deal. Go to town, and fetch me some straw. When you return, I'll share my tale." Belle looks at Rumplestilskin shocked before saying 

" But... town? You trust me to come back? " Then Rumplestilskin looks away before saying

" Oh, no. I expect I'll never see you again."


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Mr. gold was standing in the sheriff's office with Emma and graham with a bunch of his missing items strewn all over Graham's desk . 

Then Emma said to break the silence in the room " You're welcome. You're right. Your man Moe ripped you off. It was all still at his place. " 

Mr. gold slowly turned his head and looked at emma and the Sheriff before asking " And the man himself? "

Graham let out a long sigh before emma replied with " we're closing in on him." 

which only got a small nod from mr. gold before he went back to looking at the items , then Mr. gold said" so job well half-done, then." 

Emma looked at Mr. gold with a confused look before saying " In less than a day, I got it all back. Is something wrong? " 

Mr. gold let out a small scoff before saying " You've recovered nothing. There's something missing. "

Emma looked over at Graham before looking back at Mr gold then she said " I'll get it when I find him."

Mr. gold turned to walk away before stopping in the doorway the sheriff's station and replies with " Not if I find him first. "   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A few days later after getting most of his items back with the help of the sheriff and Ms. swan, Mr. gold was in dark star pharmacy picking up some items he was going to need for a little side project as he saw it before getting into a conversation with David nolan as he was picking up something himself " Two Valentine's. Sounds like a complicated life." 

David looks at mr . gold and shakes his head no before saying " Oh no, I-I just couldn't decide." 

Mr. gold chuckles ab it to himself before asking " These are both for the same woman?" 

Then david smiles smally before replying with " Well they're both so... us." 

mr. gold nods as he went up to the counter and placed his items on the counter before saying " I see. Well, you fortunate you have someone that loves you." 

David nods before saying " I really am." 

Mr. gold grabs his wallet out and pays for his items before grabbing the bag holding his items and says to david before leaving " Love. It's like a delicate flame. And once it's gone, it's gone forever. Best of luck to you " then mr. gold turns and started to walk out of the store. 

But just as Mr. Gold opens the stores door david says to him " Thanks " which only mr . gold gives a nod to as he left.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Later that night mr. gold appears up at a abandoned cabin located deep within the woods that where just a few feet before the town line . As Mr gold looks up at the cabin he smiles to himself before walking up to it and nods his head to mr. dove after entering the cabin to see mr. french tied up in the middle of the room with a black bag over his head.   
Mr dove pulls the black bag off of mr. french's head before placing a chair in front of him for mr. gold to sit on which mr. gold did before looking at mr . french who said after looking around frantically " Let me explain. Okay? , Let me explain please ." 

Mr. gold let out a shrill laugh before leaning closer to mr . french and says " Oh. Well, that is... fascinating. Truly fascinating. " then he places his cane up against mr. french's thorat harshly. 

" I'm gonna let you breathe in a second, and you're gonna say two sentences. The first is gonna tell me where it is. The second is gonna tell me who told you to take it. Do you understand the rules?" mr . gold asked still holding his cane at mr. french's thorat. "

Yeah." mr. french said sounding very strained due to the pressure on his thorat. 

Mr. gold smiles to himself as he pulls his cane back and says " Good. Let's begin. " 

Then mr. french looks at mr. gold before saying " I needed that van. " 

Mr. gold pouts before swinging his cane back and hitting mr. french with it and says " Ah, ta, ta, ta, ta. Now, you see, that is not a good first sentence " ,

mr . french growls in pain after the hit before replying with " Oh! Gold! Listen!" .

Mr. gold was starting to get a bit annoyed that mr. french wasn't giving him the answer's he wanted so he hit him again before saying " Tell me where it is! " 

which got another growl of pain from mr. french before he said " Oh! Stop! " , 

Mr . gold pulled back his cane again and hit mr . french and repeated his previously asked question " Tell me where it is! " . 

Moe french weakly looked up at mr . gold as blood was running down the side of his face before saying " Oh! Stop! It wasn't my fault!" 

when Mr. gold heard mr. french say the words my fault it threw him in to a blind rage before he yelled out " My fault"? ..What are you talking about, "my fault"?, You shut her out. You had her love, and you shut her out! " then he hit mr. french again even harder then he had done before with each hit. 

Moe screamed in pain after mr. gold had hit him which cause mr gold to stand up from his chair slowly and pull back his cane for another hit before mr gold said " She's gone.. gone forever , She's not coming back. And it's your fault! "then he hit moe french again before saying " Not mine! You are her father! Yours! It's yours!" 

Then Mr. gold thought for a second back to when he was in the dark castle and first found out about belle's death , to which he took his walking stick and destroyed a cabinet before looking back at mr . french and hitting him again while saying " It's your fault! It's your fault! "

before mr. gold could hit mr. french again, suddenly emma appeared and grabs mr . gold's cane and says " Stop!" .  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
While Mr. gold was being lead out of the cabin he started to think when he had picked up the tea cups he had in the dark castle he had before starting to break them , then when he picks up his and belle's special cup and he stops and places it on the nearby table before picking up another cup and breaking it instead . After he was standing outside with emma and graham who had just shown up while mr . french was being loaded up into a ambulance . 

" So I hear you managed not break anything he needs. You're lucky, Mr. Gold." emma remarked 

which got a chuckle out of mr. gold before he replied with " You got a funny definition of lucky." 

Emma slightly rolls her eyes before looking at mr. gold squarely and says " You have a funny definition of justice. What did he really do?" 

mr. gold smirks before replying with " He stole." 

Emma looked at mr . gold with slightly wide eyed " That reaction was about more than taking a few trinkets. You said something about how he hurt her " then emma tilted her head before asking " what happened to her?, Who was that? , What did he do?, If someone needs help, maybe I can help." 

mr. gold took a deep sigh looking slightly off in the distance almost in his own thoughts before saying " No. I'm sorry , miss swan .. I think you heard that wrong." 

" You really don't wanna cooperate." emma said 

before mr. gold turned to walk away then he replied with " Look, we're done here." then mr. gold started to walk away 

only for emma to grabbed his wrist and said " Actually... No, we're not. You're under arrest. " then emma handcuffed mr. gold and led him to graham's police car .


	9. Chapter 9

Belle smiles to herself as she walked down the road headed into the town at the base of the mountain that the dark castle was located near. As belle kept on walking suddenly a black carriage raced by her bring up some mud and dirt that was on the road, belle had just jumped out of the way in the nick of time. Suddenly the carriage stopped only a few meters ahead of belle and out stepped the evil queen who looked back before asking belle " Did my carriage splash you? "

belle softly smiled at the evil queen before replying " Oh no, I'm fine " , as belle slowly got up to the evil queen ,

the evil queen straightened her skirt a bit before saying " You know, I'm tired of riding. Let me stretch my legs and walk with you for a spell " belle just nods to the evil queen .   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a while of walking together the evil queen noticed how little belle had been carrying with her " You carry very little" then evil queen said , 

to which belle replied with " I don't want to be slowed down." 

The evil queen nods before saying " it looks like you're running from someone" before letting out a small laugh and says " The question is, master or lover?" 

Belle silently looks at the evil queen which was all the answer the evil queen needed before saying " Oh. Master and lover." 

Then belle stops and says " I might take a rest. You—you go on ahead", 

the evil queen stops just ahead of belle and turns around looking back at her before saying " So, if I'm right, you love your employer, but you're leaving him." 

Suddenly a small blush formed on belle's face as she thought about Rumplestilskin then she muttered " I might love him. I mean, I could, except... something evil has taken root in him." 

Then the evil queen nods before saying " Sounds like a curse to me, and all curses can be broken. A kiss born of true love would do it." Belle gets up from the rock she was sitting on, before she and the Evil queen started walking again which caused the evil queen to give out a small laugh while they walked then she said " Oh, child, no. I would never suggest a young woman to kiss a man who held her captive. What kind of message is that?" 

Belle gulped a bit and said " Right " 

as they kept walking the evil queen said "Besides, if he loves you, he would've not let you go. And if he doesn't love you, well then, the kiss won't even." 

Belle stopped in front of the evil queen and said " Well, he did let me go" 

the evil queen placed both her hands on belle's shoulders and said " Yes, but no kiss happened." 

With a confused look on her face belle stuttered " And a kiss—a kiss is enough? He'd be a man again?" 

then evil queen smiles and nods before saying " An ordinary man. True love's kiss will break any curse."

After a while both belle and the evil queen parted ways , belle thought about what the evil queen had told her about true love before walking through the front door of the dark castle.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Suddenly belle sat up in the middle of the night and screams after what she felt was more of a nightmare then a nice dream with her beautiful imp who's name she still didn't know, then belle took a few deep breaths before looking around the small room hoping no one had heard her scream out. She didn't really want to be sedated just cause of one little nightmare.


	10. Chapter 10

As mr. gold woke up the next morning in the tiny cell located in the back of the shieff station he let out a annoyed sigh before slowly sitting up and looking around the room as the sun light started to streamed in to the room containing the cells . A few hours later both graham and emma arrive to the station . After trying to get Mr. gold to talk for most of the morning , graham leaves to grab him and emma lunch from granny's .Emma sat at her desk just looking at mr . gold before turning her head when out of nowhere regina and henry show up out of the blue.

"Deputy Swan? I'm letting you have thirty minutes with Henry. Take him out, buy him ice cream." regina said before placing henry in front of her. 

Emma looks at regina strangely before saying " You want me to leave you alone with a prisoner?" 

Regina kept on looking at mr. gold before saying " Twenty-nine and a half minutes."

Emma just sighs before walking over to henry and placing a hand on his shoulder " Hi Emma." henry said with a small smile 

" Hey." Emma replied 

Mr. gold smiles seeing henry and emma before asking " Bring me back a cone." 

" Just this once. " Emma said with a bit of a giggle, then emma grabs her coat and leads henry out of the station and says " Come on, let's go! " to which henry smiles and nods while holding emma's hand while they walked out of the station.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well... You really wanted that little chat, didn't you?: mr . gold said as Regina walks over to the cell 

" Apparently, this is the only way I could do it." Regina said with a bit of a smirk on her face 

mr . gold sighs before saying " Please, sit " to which Regina did and just looks at mr. gold as he continues to talk to her " Now when two people want something the other has, a deal can always be struck. Do you have what I want?" . 

Then Regina smiles before nodding and saying " yes " 

Mr . gold smriks to himself before saying " So... you did put him up to it, then." 

Regina pulls some lipstick out of her purse and slowly puts it on before looking back at mr. gold and says " I merely suggested that... strong men take what they need." 

Then mr. gold rolled his eyes a bit then he said " Oh yeah, and you told him just what to take, didn't you?" 

Regina chuckles to herself as she puts her lipstick back into her purse and closes her purse then says " We used to know each other so well, Mr. Gold. Has it really come down to this?" 

mr . gold acts shocked a bit before replying with " It seems it has, But you know what I want so what is it you want? " 

Regina smriks a bit " I want you to answer one question. And answer it simply. " 

Mr . gold yawns a bit before saying " alright what is your question Regina " 

Regina smiles before asking " What's your name?" 

then mr. gold chuckles before saying " It's Mr. Gold." 

Regina doesn't look very convinced by mr . gold's answer at all before saying in a low tone " Your real name." 

With a shrug of his shoulder's Mr . gold said " Every moment I've spent on this earth, that's been my name." 

Regina just rolls her eyes a bit before saying " But what about moments spent elsewhere?" .

Mr gold suddenly stops for a few beats before asking " What are you asking me?" 

Regina taps her cheek before looking at Mr. gold and says " I think you know. If you want me to return what's yours, tell me your name." 

Then mr . gold stops for a second before chuckling and says in a quite low tone " Rumplestiltskin" After Mr . gold said his real name he got up for the cot he was sitting on and held onto the bars of his cell and said " Now give me what I want." 

Regina slowly opens her purse again and mutters " Such hostility" 

Mr gold growls a bit and muttered himself " Oh yeah." 

Then Regina pulls out a simple tea cup with a chip in the rim before saying "Over this?" then she dangles it in front of mr. gold teasingly. Which Mr. gold tried to reach for only for Regina to move it out of his reach before saying " Such a.." then mr. gold latches on to the cup which causes Regina to stop moving it then she said " sentimental little keepsake" , she then loosens her grip on the cup as mr. gold snatches it back from her . 

" Thank you... your Majesty. " Mr . gold said as he slowly walks back over to his cot with his and belle's cup in hand . Then he sits down on the cot before looking over the cup carefully before sighing in relief that it wasn't damaged any more then it originally was. Mr. gold then turned his head towards Regina and said " So... now that we're being honest with each other, let's remember how things used to be, shall we? And don't let these bars fool you, dearie . I'm the one with the power around here. I'm gonna be out of here in no time, and nothing between us will change."

Regina leans and grips the bars of mr. gold's cell before saying " We shall see." Before getting up and started to walk away from mr. gold with a huge grin on her face . Mr gold looks back down at the cup in his hands and thinks back to what he did to belle when she returned from her trip in to town he had sent her on .


	11. Chapter 11

Rumplestilskin stood in front of the window within his study waiting and watching for belle to return from the little trip into town he had sent her on. Belle hums a bit to herself as she walks the rest of the way to the dark castle , just as belle came in to Rumplestiltskin's view from the window he been looking out of he stormed down the stairs leading up to his study and headed back towards his spinning wheel and faked like he had been spinning the whole time she was gone . 

Then Rumplestilskin looked up from his spinning wheel when he saw belle enter the room Before saying " Oh, you're back already. Good. Good thing. I'm, uh... I'm nearly out of straw." 

Belle giggles a bit as she walked over to Rumplestilskin before stopping next to him and placing the basket she had down by spinning wheel then she said " Come on, you're happy that I'm back." 

Rumplestilskin shrugs a bit before replying with " I'm not unhappy." 

belle smiles before removing her coat and saying " And you promised me a story." 

Rumplestilskin lets out a small giggle and replies with " Did I? " 

To which Belle nods as she takes the thread out of Rumplestiltskin's hand and sits down beside him before saying " Tell me about your son." 

With hesitant in his voice Rumplestilskin said " Uh... I lost him. There's nothing more to tell, really" 

Belle looked sad before saying " And since then, you've loved no one, and no one has loved you." 

Rumplestilskin slowly leaned forward towards belle and asked her " Why did you come back?"

Belle blushes a bit before replying with " I wasn't going to. But then... something changed my mind." 

After that they briefly kiss before Rumplestilskin pulls back and says " oh " before his face started to change slowly as the green hue of his skin started to melt away but he keeps his eyes close unsure what is happening to him . Then he asked " What's happening?" 

A small smile stretched across Belles face before she said " Kiss me again, it's working." 

With a much more human voice Rumplestilskin asked " What is?" 

then belle said " Any curse can be broken." 

Suddenly Rumplestilskin stands up angerly and looks at belle and says with anger in his tone of voice" Who told you that!? Who knows that!?" 

With a studder in her voice belle as she tried to hold back some tears she said " I-I-I don't know. She, uh... she—she."

When Rumplestilskin heard Belle say " she " he knew exactly who had gotten to belle before crossing the room and pulling off the sheet he was using to cover the mirror he had in the main room before saying with a dark tone in his voice as he stood in front of the mirror " You... evil... soul. This was you! You turned her against me! You think you can make me weak? You think you can defeat me!?" 

Belle slowly got up from where she was sitting and looked at Rumplestilskin worried before asking " Who are you talking to?" 

Then rumplestiltskin let out a high pitch laugh and said " The Queen! Your friend, the Queen! How did she get to you?" 

Belle looked nervous before saying " The-the Queen? I don't " 

Then Rumplestilskin walks over to her and says " I knew this was a trick. I knew you could never care for me. Oh, yeah. You're working for her. Or is this all you? Is this you being the hero and killing the beast?" 

" It was working" belle said as rumplestiltskin stood in front of her 

Then Rumpelstiltskin placed both his hands on Belle's shoulders before saying " shut up "

" It's true love " Belle replied before small tears started to form at the corners of her eyes 

Then rumplestiltskin grips her harder on the shoulders and just says " Shut the hell up. " 

Tears started to roll down belle's face before saying " Why won't you believe me?!" 

Rumplestilskin glares at belle as he started to shake her furiously while saying " Because no one .. No one could ever, ever love me!" 

Belle tries to sniffly back her tears before Rumplestilskin drags her to her old room in the dungeon and throws her back into the cell and closes to door behind her and walks away leaving belle both confused and very hurt emotionally.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A few hours later belle was sitting on the cot in her room before looking very crestfallen, then Rumplestilskin walks into the room which causes belle to look up before asking " So... what are you going to do to me?"   
rumplestiltskin steps to the side of the door and points to it before saying " Go " 

which caused belle to look at rumpelstiltskin confused and replied with " Go ? ". 

With a shrug of his shoulders Rumplestilskin just said " I don't want you anymore, dearie." 

then belle slowly got up off her cot and straightened her dress and walks right by Rumplestilskin who ended up standing perfectly still as she was leaving but she stops just outside the doorway and Rumplestilskin looks down at the ground with a expression that was unreadable. 

Then Belle turn back around to confront him face to face so she walked back over to him and said " You know, you were freeing yourself. You could have had happiness if you just believed that someone could want you." Rumplestilskin narrows his eyes at her words but Belle kept on going " But you couldn't take the chance."

Rumplestilskin looks Belle right in the face with a bit of a glare and said " That's a lie." 

Belle inches forward as she held her gaze with Rumplestilskin before saying " You're a coward, Rumplestiltskin. And no matter how thick you make your skin, that doesn't change." 

Rumplestilskin kept on looking at Belle before replying with " I'm not a coward, dearie. It's quite simple, really. My power... means more to me than you." 

Belle tried to keep herself from bursting into more tears then she said with a trembling voice " No. No, it doesn't. You just don't think I can love you. Now, you've made your choice. And you're going to regret it.,Forever. And all you'll have... is an empty heart..." suddenly her voice breaks as tears started to run down her face but she kept on going " and a chipped cup." then belle pulls away from rumplestiltskin but never broke her eye contact with him as she walks away , once belle was far out of earshot Rumplestilskin slowly closed his eyes .


	12. Chapter 12

A few months after Rumplestilskin had kicked her out of his castle , Belle was standing on a ridge that just overlooked the lake not far from the dark castle which could be seen in the distance. Belle let a small smile stretch across her face before saying out loud to herself " I'm coming back, Rumple." Then she turned away from where she was standing and started off down the nearby path though as she was walking she could hear a voice in the distance behind her. 

" Isn't that sweet?" the voice said as the person with the voice was standing right behind Belle which caused Belle to slowly turn around to see who the voice belonged to . Once Belle was Fully turned around she was face to face with the Evil Queen herself , then the Evil queen went on to say " Still fighting for true love. Even to the bitter end." 

Belle looked slightly shocked to even see the Evil queen before asking her " How did you find me?" . 

The evil Queen smirked to herself before replying with " You really should be nicer to your travelling companions." just after that the Evil queen turned towards a group of men from the hunting party belle had been apart of before meeting up with mulan and helped her instead, along with the evil queen's guards who stood right next to them then the evil queen asked one of the men " Right Claude? " to which the man named Claude just nods his head. 

Then the evil queen points to belle before saying " Take her to the tower." 

Suddenly the evil queen's guards grab belle by her arms which causes belle to cry out " What? No! What are you-what are you doing?" the evil queen just smiles at belle's distress she was causing her as her guards started to drag belle towards the cage the evil queen had brought with her. As the Guards push belle into the cage belle studder's out " I-I- can save him! Just let me go to him! I-I can break his curse." 

The Evil queen let out a small laugh before looking at belle as the guards close up the cage and lock it up then she said " You've already tried and failed. That monster's beyond saving. I'm sparing you a lifetime of pain and misery. " 

Belle grips on the bars of her cage before yelling out " You can't keep us apart forever. I'll fight for him " , the evil queen just smiles as she gets on to her horse and started to ride off but in the back ground belle yelled out after her " I'll never stop fighting for him!"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A few months after trapping belle in a tower at her castle , the evil queen walks into Rumplestiltskin's castle with a sly smirk on her face before chuckling as she walked in the main room and said " Flimsy locks " then she glances at a tea set on the table and said " I have a deal to discuss. A certain... mermaid." 

Rumplestilskin looked up from his spinning wheel he was sitting at and said " I'm not dealing today." Then he went back to his spinning while The evil queen started to pour herself a cup of tea . 

" Are you angry with me? , What is it this time?" the evil queen asked rumpelstiltskin as she place a lump of sugar into her tea 

" your little deception failed. You'll never be more powerful than me. You can keep trying, dearie, but you're never gonna beat me." Rumplestilskin said as he placed more straw into his spinning wheel. 

Then the evil queen clicked her tongue and said " Oh. " Then with a bit of a mocking tone she went on to say " Is this about that girl I met on the road?" then she let out a small laugh before asking" What was her name?" , then she started to list off some names " was it Margie? Verna?" 

Rumplestilskin kept on spinning but said and with a deep sorrowful voice " Belle , her name was Belle " 

then the Evil queen took a sip of her tea and said " Right. Well... you can rest assured I had nothing to do with that tragedy."

Rumplestilskin stops his spinning and walked over to the evil queen who was stirring her tea a bit and asked " What tragedy? "

the evil queen gave a look of being shocked before saying " You don't know?" then she let out a bit of a chuckle before setting down the spoon she had used to stir her tea then said " Wow. After she got home... her fiancé had gone missing." 

Which then the evil queen flashed rumplestiltskin an all knowing smile to him before taking a few steps and turned around before saying " And after her stay here, her... "association" with you, no one would want her, of course. Her father shunned her, cut her off, shut her out." 

rumplestiltskin then asked the evil queen " So she needs... a home? " 

the evil queen just chuckled before saying " He was cruel to her. He locked her in a tower and sent in clerics to cleanse her soul with scourges and flaying. After a while, she threw herself off the tower. She died." 

Rumplestilskin looked at the evil queen with anger in his eyes before saying " You're lying " 

" Am I?" the Evil Queen replied in a slightly snarky tone.

With a wave of his left hand rumplestiltskin magically opened his castle doors and said " We're done " 

The evil queen shrugs her shoulders before saying " fine " as she placed her tea cup on the table before running her finger along the table to touch the small amount of dust that had collected on it. " Hmm. The place is looking dusty, Rumple. You really should get a new girl. " the evil queen said as she left before the doors closed behind her.

After the evil queen left Rumplestilskin walked over to the cabinet he kept his and belle's special cup in before opening it and pulling it out and walking over to a nearby pedestal that was holding a golden gobblet on it then he removed the golden gobblet off the pedestal and placed his and belle's special cup on it before bursting into tears over the loss of Belle .


	13. Chapter 13

Regina walked into the psychiatric ward which was located in the downstairs part of the hospital , she stopped at the front desk and smiled at the nurse sitting at the desk before placing a rose in front of her 

" pretty . " the Nurse said before picking up the rose and taking a small sniff from it 

which regina nods her head to before asking " Well, I know how hard you work. Has anyone been to see her?" 

The nurse shakes her head no which regina looked very pleased with herself before the nurse said " Not today. Not ever." 

Then regina walks down the hallway before stopping in front of a unmarked door and slowly opens the slot in the door and looks inside.

Belle looks up from where she was sitting and sees regina's eyes which cause her to pull her knees close to her chest which causes regina to smile before closing the slot and walking off.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile in Mr. Gold's Shop, Mr. Gold was in the back of his shop slowly working on a Clock he had gotten a order to fix a while back but didn't really have much time before to get around to fixing till now. Mr. gold let out a small sigh before getting up from his work bench and walking over to a nearby kettle before picking it up and heading over to a small sink and filling the kettle with some water into it. Then Mr. Gold muttered to himself " Belle .. you always made the best tea for us ", then he placed the Kettle on to a simple stove top burner. 

While the Kettle was heating up, Mr. Gold walks back over to his workbench and takes a seat looking at the clock he had been working on all day, he then picked up one of his small tweezers before picking a small gear and placing it back in place with the other gears he had already placed in before getting himself a kettle so he could have a nice cup of tea while he finished working on this clock. After placing the last piece into the clock Mr. Gold's kettle suddenly started to whistle which got Mr. Gold's attention a bit before he slowly got up and pulled the kettle off the heat and placed the tea bag into the now hot water . 

While his tea was steeping Mr. Gold picked up a simple tea cup he kept in the back of his shop and placed it next to the kettle, then he walks out towards the front of his shop and flips the open sign to close and locks the shop up before heading into the back of the shop again and slowly started to pour himself a cup of tea. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After Regina had left the physic ward , Belle slowly moved from her bed and started to pace her cell a bit .. " why does looking at those women's eyes make chills run down my spine " Belle said out loud as stopped in the middle of her cell before sighing a bit


	14. Chapter 14

Mr. Gold walks into his shop the morning after just finishing the clock he had been ordered by one of the town folks to fix, he ended up thinking to himself today would be the day everything was going to be different. After Mr. Gold enter's into the back room he walks over to the sink he had left the kettle in the night before, then he washes out the kettle before filling it with water and placing it on the burner he had in the back of his shop then he takes a seat on a nearby stool and pulls out a small pocket watch he had his sights on fixing next. In the meantime at Mary margaret's place, Emma had just rushed in Henry into the local hospital after he ate a apple turnover she had gotten from Regina the night before as a peace offering.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After a while of having a peace and quiet in his shop Mr. Gold was just enjoying his third cup of tea that morning before the bell hanging above his shop's front door started to ring as both Emma and Regina walk in to his shop , So Mr. Gold walks out of the back room and looks at both Emma and Regina before saying " Do my eyes deceive me, or is that the look of a believer?" .

Emma looks at Mr. Gold with a worried look before saying " we need your help. " 

Mr. Gold nods before replying with " Indeed, you do. It seems quite the tragic ailment has befallen our young friend" , then he truns to look at regina before saying " I told you magic comes with a price " . 

Regina glares at Mr. gold then says " Henry shouldn't have to pay it." 

which Mr. gold sadly nods agreeing with Regina that Henry shouldn't pay for Regina's mistake before saying " No, you should, but alas, we are where we are. " 

Emma lets out a angry sigh before asking Mr. Gold " Can you help us?" 

" Of course " Mr. Gold said with a bit of a smirk on his face

" So how are we going to save Henry ? " Emma asked looking at Mr. Gold 

Mr. Gold says " True love, Miss Swan, the only magic strong enough to transcend realms and break any curse.Luckily for you, I happen to have bottled some."

Regina looked at Mr. gold surprised before saying " You did?" . 

Mr. Gold chuckles before he says " Oh yes " .

Then Emma coughs a bit awkwardly before asking " so um how did you make it ? " 

Mr.gold smiled a bit before saying " From strands of your parents' hair, I made the most powerful potion in all the realm. So powerful, that, when I created the Dark Curse, I placed a single drop on the parchment. Just a little safety valve."

Emma then realizes that everything Henry had told to be true about her being the savior, then she said " that's why I'm the savior, that's why I can break the curse." 

Mr. Gold smiles to Emma before saying " Now you're getting it." 

Emma nods her head before saying " I don't care about breaking the curse. All I care about is saving Henry." 

Mr. gold chuckles to himself then says " well today is your lucky day. I didn't use all the potion. I saved some. For a rainy day." 

" Well, it's storming like a bitch. Where is it?" Emma asked wanting to help Henry as fast as she could. 

" Where it is, isn't the problem. Getting it is what should worry you." Mr. Gold said 

Regina was getting annoyed with Mr. gold before she said " Enough riddles. What do we do?" 

" You do nothing. It has to be Miss Swan." Mr. gold said with a bit of a sneer towards Regina in his voice. 

Regina lets out an angered grumble before saying " He's my son. It should be me." 

" All due respect, but it's her son. And it has to be her. She's the product of the magic. She must be the one to find it." Mr. Gold said before digging around the back of his left counter space for something. 

Emma looked determined before saying " I can do it."

Regina looks at Emma before saying " Don't trust him"   
" What choice do we have?" Emma said back to Regina before turning to look back at Mr. gold as he turned around holding a case before placing it down on top of the counter . 

" That's right dearie, What choice do you have?" Mr. gold said as he walked over to a nearby wall of small drawers and opens one of them and grabs something from inside one of the drawers. 

Then Emma asks "So where is this magic? " 

Mr. Gold looks to Regina as he walks back over to the case sitting closed on the counter before saying " Tell me, your Majesty, is our friend still in the basement?" 

Regina glares at Mr. Gold before saying " Oh, you twisted little imp. You hid it with her?" 

Mr. Gold lets out a high pitch giggle before saying " Oh no no no, not with her. In her. I knew you couldn't resist bringing her over."

Emma looked a bit confused before asking " Who is this "her"?" 

" Someone you should be prepared for. Where you're going, you're gonna need this" Mr Gold said as he unlocked the case and turned it around to show Emma and Regina what was inside . 

" What is that? " Emma asked not seeing to many swords like that before. 

" Your father's sword." Mr. gold said looking at both of them waitting for some kind of answer from either of them.

After Emma took the sword Mr. gold gave her , both her and Regina walked out side Mr. gold's shop headed off to find this potion Mr. gold made a long time ago. After Emma and Regina left Mr. gold smriks to him self loving how much of his plan was falling into place but he did wish he could be sharing this with Belle.


	15. Chapter 15

A man smriks to himself as he walks over to the exit sign that led to the psych ward of the hospital while everyone was fussing over Henry holding a tea in his hand. As the man walked up to the front desk in the psych ward he looks at the nurse before handing her the tea he was holding and says " Your tea ." 

The nurse took the tea from the man before saying " thank you " then she asked " What's the commotion upstairs? " 

" There's a sick boy, he took a bad turn " the man said to the nurse before the nurse to a sip of her tea .

Then the nurse said " How tragic. Is there any hope for a " , she suddenly slumps over her desk unconscious. 

The man smiles before saying " Recovery? " ,then the man shrugs his shoulders then says " Doubtful " as he walks around the desk and grabs a set of keys and a coat before walking down the hallway.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Belle slowly woke up and sighs seeing it was the next day, suddenly the door to Belle's room slowly opens and a man could be seen standing in front of it. He then said " Come with me" as he extends his hand to her. 

Belle looks at the man with bit of a questioning look before asking " Who are you? and Why are you doing this? ".

The man smiles at her softly before saying " My name is Jefferson, and I need your help to do something that I can't. " Belle slowly nods her head and the man continues " here's a man, his name is Mr. Gold. Find him. All you have to do is tell him where you've been, and that Regina locked you up." 

" Wait a minute, what? " Belle said to Jefferson slowly getting off the bed she was still sitting on. 

" It's very important. Mr. Gold's gonna protect you but you have to tell him Regina locked you up. He's gonna know what to do" Jefferson said looking at Belle with a soft caring look before asking her " You understand? " 

Belle nods her head as she took the coat Jefferson handed to her and said " Yes, I have to find Mr. Gold."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In the meantime Mr. Gold walks into the library just as Regina runs out of it leaving Emma behind. Emma had just finished fighting a dragon which she honestly couldn't believe to actually exist just under the whole town , then she called up while holding a egg she had found when she slayed the dragon with her father's sword " Regina! What the hell was that?! Regina!" .

Mr .Gold pokes his head down after hearing Emma and said " Miss Swan? You've got it? " 

Emma looks up surprised to see Mr. Gold before saying " Mr. Gold? What are you doing here?" 

Mr.Gold smiles at Emma before replying with " I've come to check on you. I'm glad I did. Regina abandoned you and sabotaged the elevator " 

Emma looked suddenly pissed before crying out " What? I'm coming up!" . 

Mr .Gold was smirking a bit to himself in his mind but he told Emma " No, there's no time for this. You can't possibly scale the wall and carry that. " 

Emma shrugs her shoulders a bit before saying " Yeah? Well I can try. " 

Mr. Gold sighs a bit then says " No you can't, just toss it up. Your boy's gonna be fine. I promise. We're running out of time, toss it up. "

Emma nods before getting ready to toss the egg she was holding up to Mr. gold , then she saying " Okay. You hold on to it, I'll be right up. " And with that Emma tosses up the egg and Mr.Gold catches it and turns to leave . 

Emma looked confused to why Mr. Gold was leaving so she called out to him " Mr. Gold? Gold! " then Emma made her way up the elevator shaft before finding out she was now all alone in the library. Mr. gold walked back across the street to his shop holding on to the egg he stole from Emma.


	16. Chapter 16

After Mr. gold walked into his shop and he headed into his back room, before pulling out a key from a small drawer and opens the egg with it before taking the true love's potion out of it just as the bell above his shop rings. Mr. Gold looks confused why someone would be coming to his shop right now, then a woman walks up to the back room door way before saying " Excuse me, are you Mr. Gold? " 

"Yes I am, but I'm afraid the shop's closed " Mr.Gold said just before turning around and being stunned when he saw Belle standing right infront of him in the flesh even though he thought she had died so many years ago. 

" I was uh told to find and tell you that Regina locked me up. " Belle said before asking Mr. Gold " Does that mean anything to you?" 

Mr.Gold slowly walks over to Belle and softly touches her before saying " You're real. You're alive" Belle looks at Mr. gold a bit strangely before he said " She did this to you? " 

Which Belle nods before saying " I was told you'd protect me." 

Then Mr. Gold embraces Belle and started to sob a bit into her before saying " Oh yes. Yes I'll protect you. " 

Belle looked confused by what Mr. Gold was doing before asking him " Um, I'm sorry, do I know you?" .

Mr Gold pulled back from Belle before looking at her with a tear stained face and said " No. But you will. "   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Emma made it to the hospital she found out Henry had taken a turn for the worse , before heading over to his bedside tears starting to run down her face .She then leans down to Henry's face before softly saying " I love you Henry " then she kisses the top of Henry's head and blast of light magic radiates out and suddenly Henry slowly begins to open his eyes. 

Once Henry's eyes were fully open he looks around before saying weakly " I love you, too. You saved me."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile as the blast goes across the whole town , everyone in the town was getting affected by the blast but they all were also a bit confused as to where they were now . But as for Belle she was walking into the wood with Mr.Gold following him to somewhere but she wasn't sure where it was they were headed. 

Belle suddenly stops a few feet behind Mr. gold and calls out " Wait " ,

Mr. Gold kept on walking and said " No, no. We've very close "

Suddenly Belle felt the blast of light magic suddenly go though her before calling out again " Rumplestiltskin, wait " . Mr Gold stops and was surprised to hear Belle call him Rumplestilskin then he slowly turns around , then Belle walks up to him before saying " I remember. I love you." 

Then Both Belle and Mr. Gold hug tightly before Mr. gold said " yes. And I love you, too. But hey, there'll be time for that. There'll be time for everything. But first, there's something I must do."

Belle looks around after they had come up to a wishing well before asking " Rumple what is this ? " Mr. Gold smiles at Belle and holds her close to him. 

" This is a very special place, Belle. The waters that run below are said to have the power to return that which one has lost. " Mr .Gold said as he dropped the true love's potion into the well. Suddenly a huge purple cloud slowly started to rises from the Well and spreads outwards . 

Belle looks at Mr. Gold " Rumple what did you do ? " Belle asked as the Purple cloud started to passed by her feet.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile in the hospital's icu Emma was with Henry before asking him " what's going on here? If the curse is broken, why didn't they go back? " 

Henry looked confused too before saying " I don't know " 

then a nearby nurse suddenly drops to the floor and Emma heads over to her and asks " You okay? "   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Regina smiles to herself as she saw the Huge purple cloud engulf the whole town from Henry's bedroom window after having locked herself in her home from the angry mob she knew was coming for her.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Then Emma and Henry both were standing in front of his hospital window looking out it and noticed a huge cloud of smoke coming towards them.   
" What is that? " Emma asked Henry holding on to Henry from behind in a motherly hug. 

" Something bad " was all Henry said just as the smoke engulfed the hospital .   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile at the well Belle looked at Mr. Gold with a bit of a confused look after he told her what he had done . 

" I-I don't understand..." Belle stammered out looking up at Mr. Gold . 

Mr. Gold smiles at her and said " We're in a land without magic, Belle, and I'm bringing it. Magic... is coming. " 

Belle looked at Mr. Gold a bit worried before asking him " Why? " . 

Mr. Gold chuckles a bit before replying with " Why? Because magic... is power. That's why "


	17. epilogue

Belle sat on the edge of the well as she was catching Mr. Gold up on what had happened to after he kicked her out of his castle. " well i fought a Yaoguai .. actually i tracked one down for a friend i met on my travels but it turned out the Yaoguai wasn't really a monster at all " 

Mr. Gold was surprised by how brave his little maid was " Wow you really do have a thing for coming in contact with monsters " Mr. Gold said with a bit of a smile. 

" As i told you before, your not a monster Rumple " Belle said before touching her hand on top of Mr. Gold's . Then Belle said" i did learn something from that adventure though ", 

Mr. Gold looked Belle in the eyes and asked " and what did you learn then might i ask Belle ? " Belle giggles a bit before saying " that when you find something that's worth fighting for, you never give up on it " 

" Then what happened Belle ? " Mr Gold asked her still holding on to her hand enjoying the calmness that surround them. 

" After i all that the Yaoguai was in fact a man named Prince Philip.. who i helped with a little bit of fairy dust a another friend of mine gave to me before i left on my little adventure to find the Yaoguai. Mr . Gold nods his head and urged her to keep on telling him everything. Belle smiles at Mr . Gold " Well after all that i decided to come back to you , i missed the dark castle and most of all i missed you " Belle said wondering if she should try and kiss him . 

Mr . gold looked at Belle with a surprised look " you wanted to come back " he choked out before Belle 

" yep .. but there is still more to my story Rumple " Belle said with a huge smile on her face . 

" Then do go on my Darling Belle " Mr . gold said even though deep in his mind he just couldn't believe Belle was willing to come back to him. 

" I was actually just a few miles away from the dark castle before i was abducted " Belle said before looking a bit at her feet 

" You were abducted " Mr. Gold said gripping the top of his cane handle tightly " was it Regina ? " Mr. gold asked Belle who sadly nodded her head.

" She locked me away until her curse. And I've been in the asylum ever since." Belle said as she looked up in to Mr. Gold's eyes while placing her hand on his cheek trying to calm him down a bit. 

" For 28 years " Mr. Gold whispered out feeling belle's hand on his cheek to which Belle nods her head again. "All these years, you've been here. Alive." Mr . Gold said just looking into Belle's face. 

Then Belle tilted her head before asking" is that why you did this? Why you wanted magic? For revenge?" 

Mr. Gold looked a bit shocked that Belle came to that conclusion before saying " Oh, no. But it might come in handy." 

Belle looked slightly upset and then said " No ..No " 

" I cannot let this stand, Belle, I will not let this stand!" Mr . gold said looking at her knowing she disapproved of his methods of getting what he wanted. 

" Promise me you won't give in to your hate Rumple ..promise me " Belle asked Mr . Gold looking at him with a small glint of hope in her eyes, " Promise me you won't kill her " She said which he looks away from her saying nothing to her " Promise me and we can be together Rumple .. please " Belle begged Mr .Gold . 

Mr. Gold thought about what Belle was asking of him before turning his head back and looking at her and replying with " oh , Sweetheart, I promise. " then he leans into her and kisses her which Belle was surprised he was the one to kiss her but she wasn't going to complain about it. 

Then after kissing for a while Belle pulled back and looked at Mr . gold " But how .." was all that came out a Belle's mouth seeing she was both surprised and confused by the kiss Mr. Gold gave her.

" Different world dearie .. the rules to magic here a very different then the ones we are use to ." Mr . gold said to Belle before she caught him in another kiss loving the fact she could now kiss him whenever she wanted.


End file.
